


want me down to the marrow

by grandstander



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: Tell me that you want me, tell me that you need me, tell me that you want me as badly as I want you. I need you and all your rough edges, all your strength, I need all those deep dark wants you have. I beg you, give them to me, give me all of you.





	want me down to the marrow

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! its been a while! but no worries, i still love these two. 
> 
> ive actually been working on a lot of different fics lately, and i was working on a large god kings one but i decided to take a break from it to write a "drabble." little did i know, i was a fool, and i wrote 9k words for a smut fic LMAO. anyway, i do like how this came out and i worked a long time on it, but i am a little shy to post it. regardless, i hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> additionally, a slight warning for a daddy kink in case that type of kink bothers you ( its not ddlg, just garen calling darius daddy ). also, im still going to keep working on those other fics! one's an angsty god kings fic, and the other two are also smut.

Darius knew he shouldn’t be entertaining this infatuation. Garen was a young man, only in his mid twenties, but he had noticed a long time ago the way Garen stared at him with that soft, quiet want in his eyes. He could feel Garen’s stare like his eyes were burning him down to his core, as if they were studying every line and edge of his body, trying to commit it quietly to memory. Darius noticed every little detail, the way he stared, the way his breath hitched in his throat when Darius took off his shirt while sitting outside drinking a beer. He made the excuse of wanting to make sure Garen was doing his job right, but deep down he’d done it purely just to stroke the flames of pinning he saw burning in the younger man. He knew he shouldn’t be entertaining it, quietly feeding into that want, but there was something that burned low in Darius’s core, like embers he had forgotten.

He knew he shouldn’t be tempting him like this, he was more than ten years older than Garen, but there was something so thrilling about seeing so much want in this beautiful young man. God, he was so gorgeous. Did he even have any idea? Garen seemed to be almost blissfully unaware of just how gorgeous, how tempting he could be without even trying. It was maddening to watch him at times, to see the muscles of his arms flexing as he worked, to see just a hint of something so beautiful as the hem of his shirt rose up. That soft shy smile he had when Darius chuckled or grinned at him made a deep, possessive desire to have Garen under him take him by storm.

Darius wanted him so deeply, so badly, it made him feel like he was being held in a vice grip. When was the last time he felt like this? He couldn’t remember. It’d been years since he had a lover. Garen had no idea, too; it was equal parts maddening and endearing at times. Comparatively, Darius noticed immediately that Garen found him attractive. He had this breathless expression, his skin warming with a hue of pink, and then he gave Darius this shy smile. That sight alone had set some kind of fire in his stomach, it made him want to tempt this beautiful, sweet, innocent young man to be his and his alone. Darius wanted to have him, and Darius always wanted to please him, to take care of him, hold him close while bringing Garen down onto his lap, he wanted to go down on that beautiful man until he couldn’t bare it anymore.

Garen bent so sweetly, so easily to him, too, and that only fed into this possessive hungry thing in Darius. All he had to do was say his name, and Garen would look to him expectantly, so eager to please, so sweet and hopeful. Darius fought his own desire for a time, but there was one day he bent to it and that fire that was lit in his core only grew to be a storm.

He called Garen to him, he was going to give him some benign task to do as another excuse to keep him working on his house for another week. Maybe clean the gutters, or weed his old garden, or fix that old creaky step on his back deck, but none of those things came out of his mouth. He stared down at the young man who was looking at him with those bright, hopeful eyes again and Darius asked if he could kiss him. Garen stuttered in response, his cheeks immediately burning with a blush, eyes darting down; suddenly all those desires and fantasies he had were coming true, and he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Darius waited for his answer despite how badly he wanted to grab him and kiss him anyway, to shove his tongue into past those full, soft lips and ruin him. He was gentleman, at least, he tried to be; he supposes that’s part of what drew Garen to him. He was this rugged, older man who seemed to be a gentleman who was rough around the edges. Finally, after what felt like forever of fighting this ravenous urge Garen looks back up at him and gives him the softest, sweetest yes Darius had ever heard.

Initially, Darius planned to kiss him gently and slowly. He planned to do a lot of thing differently with Garen in retrospect ( he initially didn’t plan to feed into that boy’s crush, but he did, and then he planned to be slow and sweet with him because that’s what someone as beautiful as Garen deserved, but there is only so much Darius can deny himself ). He wanted to maybe give him a soft, chaste kiss, or a gentle and slow one, but all of those caged urges suddenly took over him as soon as he felt those soft lips against his own. Darius kisses him hungrily, his hand curled underneath Garen’s chin to tilt his head back, and he just as hungrily accepted all this ravenous desire that Darius had. His hand moved to the back of Garen’s head, his fingers curling into it to tug on it while he pressed his tongue into his young lover’s open mouth. A low, muffled moan came from Garen as he pulled at the back of his hair that sent a pulse of fire through Darius’s entire body. He could feel his pants getting tighter as his cock twitched.

He pulled away quickly, his breathing rough while his eyes burned with an intense passion. Garen looked up at him with a dazed, blissful expression, his cheeks warm with color and eyes half lidded while his lips were still wet from the kiss. Darius couldn’t help but think about Garen with that same expression kneeling in front of him, his cock in his mouth.

“Go inside,” he ordered with a low, deep voice that sent a shiver through Garen’s body. After taking a second to gathered his senses and frayed edges, Garen nodded, complying with the older man’s order. Darius followed him inside silently, his presence behind Garen so large, so powerful, so heavy and full of heat, Garen felt his desire for Darius like a heavy black stormcloud.

Darius didn’t intend to keep entertaining it, he should have stopped at that kiss, should have stopped himself before even then too, but he was still human, he still wanted, still felt this pull towards Garen like a monumental gravitational force. He followed Garen into his house wordlessly and with quick, heavy steps anyway. As soon as the glass door was slid shut behind him, Darius grabbed Garen by the hip and forced him to turn around to face him, one of his large, warm hands settling on the young man’s waist and the other groping his ass. Garen was blushing again, but he allowed himself to be manhandled like this anyway ( Darius suspected he _enjoyed_ it, honestly ).

As Darius pulled Garen closer to him, he kissed him again, though he didn’t have the intention of tasting his young lover’s mouth again. His kiss was warm and deep, moving his lips against Garen while his hand continued to grope his ass, but he pulled away to kiss Garen elsewhere. He wanted to taste every inch of Garen, to leave his mark on him, to take advantage of this moment in case he wouldn’t have the opportunity again to map every part of this gorgeous, beautiful man with his just his tongue and lips.

Each kiss felt like fire against Garen’s skin as they trailed down his chin to his neck, where they became heavier and rougher. His teeth began to scrap the skin, sucking to leave red marks, until he bit down harder against the nape of Garen’s neck and sucked on his skin, making it bruise. Garen moaned as he bit down, his hands grabbing desperately along Darius’s shoulders until he began to dig his nails into the older man’s back. Darius was vaguely aware of Garen saying his name like some kind of desperate plea, but he was more concerned with leaving his mark on the young man. He kissed the same mark again, sucking on it gently after it began to darken, then ran his tongue over it then placed one final soft kiss.

“Let me have you,” he said when he looked back up, his voice low but heavy with desire. He craved Garen down to his very core, a desire that soaked through every pore, ran through his veins, down to the very marrow of his bones; he _needed_ Garen. Darius couldn’t remember the last time he felt such a desperate need; it went further than lust, than a playful entertainment of a crush, it felt like something so much more passionate than that. He needed to feel Garen, to move inside him, he needed to kiss him, and he also needed to feel Garen’s palms against his own, to see his smiles, to take care of him and protect him.

After a pause, Garen nodded and that was all Darius needed. He took Garen’s hand and led him back to his bedroom then closed the door and locked it behind them. Again he took the young man into his arms and kissed him, this times his hands pushing up the bottom of Garen’s shirt to feel that tantalizing strip of skin he’d seen slip so many times. Darius’s palms were warm and rough against his skin and the way they traveled over his body, eager to feel skin underneath his touch made Garen feel weak and pliant in those same hands. Darius was unabashed in his desires, in his movement, he took Garen and moved him however he saw fit. Garen felt like he was being molded by this gorgeous, handsome man.

Darius quelled his ravenous, hungry urge to take Garen and make him his in the roughest, deepest way when he spoke his name softly. When Darius looked at him, he saw a flicker of hesitance in his expression, something soft and nervous. He slowed down when he noticed, moving his hands to let him rest on his lover’s hips before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He noticed that Garen’s grip on his upper arms tightened as his gaze shifted away before looking back up at the older man.

He spoke to Darius quietly, but he was patient and listened. When he told Darius he was trans, half expecting for the older man to turn him away for it, Darius only smiled down at him as he cupped his cheek and kissed him lovingly. He chuckled and told Garen that some of his closest friends from his younger days were trans, he didn’t have anything to worry about. The almost instant relief and happiness he saw in Garen’s eyes, and that beautiful smile made Darius want to take his time in making love to him, so Darius did.

He undressed Garen slowly, laying him down on his bed and kissed every inch of him. He was tender and slow, laying all of his attention onto the young, beautiful man who was with him now. His fingers traced the scars underneath his chest while he pressed kisses down his stomach, and when he had fully undressed Garen, he made sure to take his time as he went down on him. He spread Garen’s legs and dragged his tongue along the outside of Garen’s folds, pressing the tip of his tongue in between them before kissing the lips of his vagina. He took his time, lavashing Garen in attention before he finally took a hand and spread his lips to see that he had been wet for some time now.

Garen’s face was burning with a blush, his hands settled on either side of him, but when Darius’s tongue pressed against his swollen clit his head tilted back and he grabbed a fistful of Darius’s hair. Darius made sure to eat him out thoroughly, his tongue moving against his clit, then traveling down to tease his entrance, and then he came back up to suck Garen’s entire clit into his mouth again. It was an endless, continual cycle of pleasure of Darius reducing him to moans and shaking thighs with only his tongue. Garen wasn’t able to watch Darius anymore as he continued, his head leaning back against the pillows while he continued to pull Darius’s hair each time he sucked on his clit. As he moved down again, he pressed his tongue flush against his entrance, then finally pushed it inside of Garen.

As soon as he felt his tongue moving inside of him, Garen gasped, then his voice dissolved into a moan as he arched his back, pulling on Darius’s hair again while forcing his face closer to his wet vagina. He felt like he would cum soon if Darius kept going. All of the pleasure and attention that was given to him, completely and utterly focused on _him_ and him alone, it felt like he was going to drown under it all. Darius didn’t stop, either, his tongue was as deep inside as he could force it to go until he had to pull back to breathe. Garen could feel him panting against his sex when he did, but he still didn’t relent. Garen was too enraptured with pleasure that he didn’t notice Darius had taken his other hand off his thigh, and as he began to suck his clit into his mouth, he pressed two fingers inside of him.

A broken cry left Garen and he could feel his insides begin to tighten around Darius’s thick fingers already, the pleasure that burned underneath his skin at his core felt like it was coming to a head soon, he could feel it threatening to finally wash through his entire body. “Darius,” he moaned, his voice broken and breathy as he began to rock his hips up against his lover’s mouth. “Darius, Darius, _Darius_.” He kept moaning the older man’s name like it was some kind of prayer, and each time his name was spoken so _desperately_ sent a pulse of heavy, dark lust through his body.

Garen finally let go of his hair and grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets underneath him, his hands twisting as his chest began to rise and fall rapidly, his moans bordering on whines as his thighs trembled. Just as it felt like he would cum, Darius rose from between his thighs with eyes that looked like low burning coals. Garen made some noise of confusion, still panting as he looked up at the older man. He saw a mixture of want and confusion as he was denied being pulled over the final edge of his orgasm, he almost expected Garen to ask him why or to beg Darius to let him cum ( the later thought actually made Darius’s hard cock twitch, but he would entertain the scenario some other time ).

Darius finally takes the time to undress himself while Garen watches him, his expression dazed and skin flushed. His legs were still spread wide, his vagina now dripping to the point where there was a stain growing on the sheets under him, and he seemed to be enjoying the proverbial show of watching Darius undress. A grin steadily spread across Darius’s face as he took his time pulling down his pants, inching down his clothes. He could feel Garen’s gaze glued to him, primarily to his clothed erection. When he finally pushed his boxers down and let his cock free, he could hear the deep inhale Garen took.

His intention was to be slow and gentle with Garen as he climbed back onto the bed, kneeling over his young lover. He kissed him tenderly while Garen almost shyly pressed his hands against his stomach, slowly tracing Darius’s body with his fingers. Darius waited patiently for his hands to move, gradually feeling up his chest then down to his abs, and finally ghosting over his pelvic lines. He inhaled deeply as he felt those soft, warm hands at his pelvis, slowly tracing his body and edging closer to his hard dick. It brought an image of Garen jacking him off to his head and that made his dick twitch, but Garen’s hands didn’t go any further down which only lead to Darius fighting the urge to wrap Garen’s hand around his cock and buck his hips into it. As much as he wanted Garen to take a hold of his dick and pleasure him, he let the young man bring his hands back up to his chest as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Darius’s chin.

While he let Garen touch him, Darius settled between the young man’s thighs and raised them up slightly to let them rest against his own. With a hand around his cock, he pressed it against Garen’s folds, rubbing the head of his dick against them in slow, teasing motions. As he pushed his cock past the lips of Garen’s vagina, a deep sigh slipped past Garen’s lips while he moved his hands up to grab the older man’s shoulders. Darius could feel how aroused he was by how slick his cunt was and how easily his cock slid against him as Darius rubbed the head of his dick against Garen’s clit. A sound that bordered on being a whine came from Garen as he tilted his head back and rocked his hips up towards Darius, blindly seeking the pleasure that he was feeling.

“I’m going to go slow,” Darius said as he pushed the tip of his cock against Garen’s hole. Garen wanted to beg Darius to just fuck him already, to shove his cock inside him and fuck him hard and fast, but the tenderness Darius was offering to him made his heart ache in his chest. He could see all the tension coiled in that man’s body, he could feel how worn and rough his hands were, he could see the power in that body and Garen wanted nothing more than for Darius to lay all of it onto him. He wanted _Darius_ , all of him, even all the rough and hard edges of him. But Darius was trying to be sweet and gentle with him, to treat him as lovingly as he deserved to be, and when someone so strong and rough showed a measure of gentleness, it made all of Garen melt. It was a very special kind of intimacy.

Garen nodded as he moved his arms around Darius’s neck, one of his hands slipping into his hair at the nape of his neck. Darius let his hands rest on Garen’s hips, raising them slightly to bring him closer as he leaned over him. He considered kissing Garen, but he also wants to see every detail as he pushed his thick cock inside of him, every shift in Garen’s features, he wants to hear all the sounds he’ll make and hear him say his name. Finally, Darius pushes inside of Garen, moving at a monumentally slow pace so that Garen can feel his cock pushing inside of his tight, wet hole to fill him.

Darius watched Garen as his chest swelled with effort while he breathed, his eyes closing and head falling back against the pillows with his brows furrowed. Darius pushed in inch by thick inch until he was pressed to the hilt inside of Garen. It was not an easy task to take all of his dick, Darius was huge in terms of length and thickness, and yet Garen had managed to take it all. Darius was beginning to breathe heavier now that he was inside of him too, surrounded by tight warmth that seemed to be pulling him deeper and deeper, pulling him impossibly close. He was panting as he fought the urge to mercilessly fuck into this beautiful, gorgeous, incredibly tight man with every ounce of strength in his body, to fuck him until he was a crying, moaning mess underneath him. His hands were resting on Garen’s hips to comfort the young man as well as to keep himself from fucking Garen wildly, his thumbs moving in soothing circles until Garen finally opened his eyes again.

Garen looked beautiful laying underneath him with parted lips, half lidded eyes that were dazed with lust, his pale skin dusted with points of warm color, and his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Darius could feel his walls moving around his cock to take it all, relaxing to take more, than tightening because of the _need_ to be filled and have Darius’s dick deeper ( impossibly deep ) inside of him. Darius wanted to ingrain the sight into his mind, he wanted to memorized every detail— every freckle he saw on his skin, every scar, the way Garen’s breath would hitch in his throat and almost sounded like whines when he exhaled. Again, he felt a deep ache to _take_ Garen, to make him his own. He wanted to push his legs further apart and hold his hips up while he fucked down into his tight hole until he came, filling Garen with so much cum that it was dripping down his body. He wanted to press his entire body down onto Garen so that he knew whose he was, so that he could feel Darius as deep as he could be, so he could feel Darius’s heart pounding in his chest as he also pounded into him. There were so many things he wanted to do, so many ways he wanted to take him and in all of them he wanted to see Garen cum so hard he was crying out his name while his entire body shook.

Darius began rocking his hips in a shallow motion to push in and out of Garen in slow, steady thrusts. His grip on the young man’s hips had steadily gotten tighter and tighter, his thumbs no longer moving in soothing circles but now holding him with such a firm grip it would probably leave bruises ( it helped to keep him grounded and focused on the beautiful young man underneath him rather than just his own desires ). He was fighting all of the deep, marrow deep urges to just _fuck_ Garen like some kind of primal, hungry thing. He didn’t want to take him so roughly ( _not yet_ , at least ). Each time Garen exhaled while Darius was inside of him, a sound close to a low groan left him that only encouraged Darius to keep fucking him. Every sound Garen made, every low moan that left him, each time his hands gripped Darius tighter made it harder and harder to fight the urge to fuck Garen senseless. The idea of Garen underneath him with his mouth hanging open, eyes rolled back, and Darius’s cum dripping out of his limp, bruised, and marked body made a deep, black ache of desire burn in his core.

Darius breathed in deeply and slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside of Garen, then thrust into him hard and quick, forcing a broken moan to leave Garen. His hands desperately grabbed at Darius in any way that he could, finally wrapping around his upper arms with a tight grip as he was filled with Darius’s massive cock. His exhale came out as a whine broken into parts as he felt so full he thought he might overflow with pleasure, warmth, anything and everything. All he could think of was the man above him and inside of him, the man who he was trying to pull closer to him but remained leaning above him despite how tightly Garen’s hands squeezed. He wanted Darius closer to him, as close as he could possibly be, as deep inside of him as he could possibly take. Garen wanted to kiss him and hold him, to scrap his nails along his back, to moan his name against his ear. He wasn’t given what he wanted, though, he was only given what Darius decided to relent.

Darius slowly began to pull out of him again, and then thrust just as hard as he did earlier, making Garen’s body shift upwards with the force of his movement. Garen moaned again, his back arching up as his walls clenched around Darius’s cock, forcing a low grunt from the older man above him. He was so tight and hot, it felt intoxicating to be inside of him, fucking him and filling him, and Garen was able to take all of him too. Darius considered fucking him at that same brutal, hard pace he had moved in, and the sight of Garen withering beneath him because of it made it quite tempting, but he forces himself to move in a steady, slow rhythm.

He wanted Garen to feel _everything_. He wanted Garen to feel his cock entering him, slowly filling him up until his walls would clench even tighter around him, he wanted Garen to feel his hands on his hips, so Darius took his time in tenderly ruining him. He moved in slow, languid thrusts as he rolled his hips, moving like waves rolling onto the shore to wash over everything and to steadily pull Garen back with him, underneath him. His love was a consuming one that ached in his body like something old, something hungry, something worn and rough from the world and life he’s lived, and here Garen was so sweet and wholly giving to him. It was a dangerous, potent way to love.

Garen was eagerly meeting each of Darius’s motions, rocking his hips into the man above him while his hands struggled to keep a tight hold of Darius’s biceps. If he weren’t completely overwhelmed by pleasure and the cock inside of him, he would probably take the time to appreciate how solid and thick his arms were. Instead, his hands struggled for a proper hold as he arched his back and let his head fall back into the pillows while a deep moan fell from his lips. His moan reverberated throughout Darius’s entire body, forcing a hot pulse of pleasure to pool in his stomach. Garen’s thighs trembled against Darius’s hips before he squeezed them and locked his ankles behind the older man’s back, pulling him closer and pushed his dick deeper inside.

A low groan came from Darius was he was taken deeper into Garen with his legs holding him in place. The only thing he could feel was the way Garen’s walls moved around his aching cock. Even as he was sitting still, buried to the hilt inside of this beautiful, desperate man underneath him, Garen kept rocking his hips as if he was trying to fuck himself on his dick. The sight of him so needy, so wanton for his cock while it was shoved deep inside of him already only fanned the flames in Darius’s core.

Then he whined in this soft, needy voice that Darius couldn’t ignore even if he was held down  by steel and chains.

“Daddy,” he moaned, his voice shaking as his nails scrapped against Darius’s arms and his legs tightened around him. “Daddy please,” he begged, genuinely begged, and Darius felt a primal rush of pleasure course through his body, finally pooling heavily in his stomach and making his dick twitch inside of Garen. That plea broke the reserves Darius was trying so deeply to hold for at least another time. “Harder— _please_ ,” Garen whined again as he desperately thrust up to try and take more of his dick, finally looking up at Darius as he whimpered. He had been rocking his hips against Darius for some time, but his motions were shallow now that he realized Darius wasn’t moving at all anymore and his expression had darkened to something deeper, something possessive.

If he wanted Darius to go harder, to be rougher, then Darius was going to give him everything he asked for and more. He was going to make Garen _his_ and his alone, he was going to fuck him until he was completely ruined underneath him.

Darius rose from being bent over Garen, his back straight and staring down at Garen with a ravenous passion burning in his eyes. His wrapped his hands around Garen’s knees with an iron grip that commanded the younger man’s attention and submission, and Garen bent to that power. He allowed the other man to pull his legs apart despite how much he wanted to stay close to him and wrapped around him. Darius’s rough hands slip from his knees to under his thighs, pushing his legs apart and up towards Garen’s chest. He also pulled out of Garen who whined softly in protest.

“Don’t whine,” Darius commanded him, with a tone as strong as steel. His hands squeezed Garen’s thighs as well as if to reinforce that _he_ was the one in control right now, he held the power; it’s likely his grip will leave bruises. “I’ll give you what you want, but only if you do as I say,” he continues, his voice just as stern as before as his grip on Garen’s thighs slowly relaxed to only a firm hold.

Garen initially nodded in response, but Darius’s brow furrowed. Garen had made his desperation and desire for Darius freely known, to the point of begging him and whining like some kind of wanton whore, but now he could not find his voice. Darius would not tolerate that.

“Answer me properly,” Darius ordered, his tone heavy and strong once again.

“Yes sir,” Garen answered him with a softer voice as his cheeks warmed with a blush. It was intriguing to see that now he was embarrassed, when just moments ago he had been begging for him while Darius was still inside of him. To some degree, Darius found it cute. He was being forced to revel in his own neediness, to admit to it without the thrill of his own arousal clouding his inhibitions, and that sent the low hum of a thrill through Darius’s veins.

“Good boy,” Darius finally said, praising him.

Darius withdrew from Garen entirely, leaving them there with his legs spread wide and his wet hole completely on display. Garen seemed to understand he was not to move from that position as well, considering it was the way Darius left him. Maybe some other time Darius would praise him for his obedience, but his thoughts were focused on other matters. Darius pulled a soft rope that he kept hidden away in one of his dresser drawers, though it had been some time since he used it. He had others as well, but he decided that a softer one for the sake of being with his younger partner for the first time was more fitting.

When he returned to the bedside, he settled between Garen’s legs once again with the black rope wrapped around his hands. He took a fleeting moment to admire the man underneath him again, completely trusting in his submission to him. He could see the way Garen’s own strength was threaded through the muscles of his body with strong biceps and a wide set of shoulders. His stature was somewhat smaller than Darius’s own, but Darius knew he was a large man to begin with. Garen was fit and there was a well trained strength in his body, with thick hands and powerful legs, he had watched this beautiful young man that looked as if he was an artist’s greatest work of marble build and move within his home. Yet here Garen was, laying underneath him with complete trust and the desire to submit written into his features, into the curves and lines of his strong body. Perhaps that was another facet as to why having Garen and dominating him was so thrilling; he knew what Garen was capable of, he saw how efficient his control of his strength was, and yet he was still permitted to have him.

Darius considers leaning down to kiss Garen too, but he decides against it for the time being. He’ll drown him in softer touches and hungry kisses when he’s had his way with him.

“Are you alright with me tying you up?” he asks, the edge gone from his voice as he speaks honestly to Garen.

“Yes, I am,” Garen answers him, the hint of a soft smile now on his lips. His hands were already laying on the pillows next to his head in preparation. He was more than alright with it, truthfully, but he had no experience with the act despite the idea of it exciting him. Darius nodded when he was given his answer, then leaned over Garen to begin typing his wrists. Garen met him in the motion as well, raising his wrists up in offering to the older man that he had come to desire and trust. Darius tied his hands to the headboard with care, finally tightening the rope so that it held his hands firmly in place without pinching his skin roughly.

As Darius leaned back to where he was sitting between Garen’s legs, his returned to the domineering role he had taken earlier. He was no longer gentle with Garen as he shoved his legs up again and took two other cords of rope and tied his legs so that he was forced to keep them bent at the knee. Being forced to remain so open and exposed with his own arousal painfully evident was thrilling, though. Excitement began to hum through his body, steadily washing his senses in pleasure until his lust began to cloud his conscious once again. Garen was normally rather reserved and a very well mannered young man, but there was something about Darius that made his inhibitions slowly fall away, and the hazy cloud of lust that took over his thoughts when they fucked stripped him down to only his senses and his wants— and he wanted Darius. He wanted Darius in the most consuming, selfish of ways, and when his thoughts were clouded with a heavy lust for the same man, he made his desires well known.

Darius wrapped one of his hands around his still hard, aching dick and stroked it as he used his other hand to spread Garen’s lips, exposing the wet, pink skin around his hole and his swollen clit. He could hear Garen taken a shaky, excited inhale as he was finally touched again, but he intended to make him wither and beg again. He brushed his index finger over his clit, making Garen sigh, then he roughly pressed two fingers up against the same spot and rubbed in quick, harsh circles that steadily made Garen’s thighs begin to shake. Darius watched as he pulled against the rope that tied his hands, his arms flexing against the hold as he arched his back and his sighs turned into shaky, whiny noises.

He slowed his rough, quick motions against Garen’s clit only long enough to separate his fingers and shove one inside of his wet, needy hole which forced a low whine to rumble in Garen’s throat as he rolled his hips against Darius’s hand, trying to fuck himself on it. It wasn’t _enough_ , his finger wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him, not when he had felt Darius’s thick cock inside of him earlier. It didn’t compare at all.

“More,” Garen said between panting breaths, his head pressed back into the pillows while his arms tugged against the rope again.

“What was that?” Darius asked, an amused hum in his voice as he watched Garen become nothing more than his sensations and desires wrapped in skin. He curled the finger he had inside of Garen, pushing it against his walls before pulling it out and then pushing it back in, fucking him with only his finger. He knew Garen would want more, he knew one finger wouldn’t be enough to satisfy someone so needy and desperate to be fucked. He would want to be filled with something thicker, something bigger. Darius knew exactly what he was doing, and he enjoyed every second he spent making Garen whimper and whine.

“I need more,” Garen repeated, his voice a little louder but still breathy and whiny. Another louder whine came from as his arms pulled against the ropes binding him, his head rolling to the side then back against the pillows as his efforts to try and satisfy himself were all in vain. “Please,” he moaned as he arched his back and he kept desperately bucking his hips against Darius’s hand.

“You’re so needy,” Darius said in a rather idle tone despite the heavy, sensual atmosphere between them. A chuckle rose in his throat as he watched Garen being whittled down to only his desire for Darius, only sensations and a desperation for skin against his own. It was carnal and intimate, a raw state of being where all of his inhibitions and self restraint had been stripped from him until here he was, so desperate and wanton for the man above him. Garen only whined in response to his chiding comment as he couldn’t really deny it.

Another chuckle left Darius in response; he assumes that Garen has no intent of retorting his teasing remark. They both know by now that it’s true, and Darius enjoys it anyway. He pulled his finger out of Garen again and let his hand rest on his hip as let the tip of his cock brush against Garen’s wet folds. Darius purposely teased him by stroking his clit with the head of his dick, the dull sense of pleasure making Garen sigh and groan softly as he rolled his hips in languid motions against the cock he wanted inside of him. Again, Darius admired the sight of Garen underneath him, his hips rocking up and his wet vagina against him; it sent a rush of warmth through his body until it settled at the base of his spine.

Finally, Darius pressed the head of his cock against his hole and took his time pushing into Garen’s tight, wet heat again. Darius watched as bliss overtook Garen, his eyes slowly closing as his lips spread into a smile as he was slowly being filled with a thick dick again. The sigh that left him rose into a low moan as Darius pushed in to the hilt of his cock and Garen rolled his hips against him again to feel Darius entirely inside of him. Darius let him enjoy himself for a moment, watching as he was so enraptured by his own bliss of pleasure that the only thing that mattered to him was the cock inside of him.

Darius was going to pound into him until he couldn’t walk.

His hands settled on both of Garen’s hips as he pulled out just as slowly as he had pushed inside of him, and then without any kind of warning he thrust back inside of Garen hard and fast. Darius didn’t relent or ease his pace once, pulling out harshly and then shoving back inside of him as hard as he could again and again with little regard but anything but his own pleasure. His rough pace ripped sighs and moans from Garen’s throat as his arms flexed against the rope holding his wrists above his head, unable to do anything but just take the rough pounding Darius was giving him. With how rough he was, Garen felt as if he was just being used to sate whatever savage need Darius felt, and _god_ was it hot. He needed to be taken like this, fucked raw and senseless, he needed to have Darius in his most desperate state— and that’s what Darius gave him.

His voice broke in his throat, his moans shaky as Darius gradually bent over him and kept fucking harshly into him. His knees were beginning to ache from being tied together so tightly and forced to keep his thighs spread in such a position. The pain burned the muscles of his legs but it only sent a thrill like sparks igniting through his nerves that made the pleasure he felt searing and white at the edges. Each time Darius forced his thick cock inside of him again, pounding inside of him, it sent an ache and course of pleasure throughout his entire body. His arms were starting to hurt while being held up, his thighs were burning, his hips were sore where Darius’s hands were holding him with an iron grip. Darius didn’t ease up either, he let everything fall from him, all his rough edges and his dark wants, he fucked Garen hard and fast. He felt the entirety of Darius, all of his want and all of his desire, how heavy and unrelenting he was, all of the raw power he had. Garen took everything he had to offer, all of him, everything he had been trying to hold back for the sake of love but this was _more_ , this was deeper, this felt like drowning in black water and Garen adored it. It was all of him, it was _Darius_ , it was raw and savage and _hot_. When he felt Darius’s cock fill him and roughly slam against him, it sent a wave so hot throughout his entire body, Garen felt like he was going to cry and cum already.

Garen didn’t bother holding back any of the sounds that were falling from his lips so freely ( if Darius wasn’t going to hold anything back, Garen was going to give him everything he had to offer too; he wanted Darius to know just how much of a mess he made him feel ). A broken, breathless moan left him each time Darius thrust into him, until he was finally moaning the older man’s name desperately. Darius still did not ease his pace, and the way Garen was crumbling beneath him only seemed to encourage him. His breathing was heavy and sweat was dripping down his skin, strands of his hair was beginning to fall over his brow as he finally moved his hands to either side of Garen’s head and was bent over him, fucking him recklessly. He was unraveling into the raw, possessive animal he felt lurking underneath his skin, the hungry thing that was ravenous whenever he felt Garen’s skin against his own. Deep grunts left him each time he slammed his hips into Garen and felt the way his walls tightened around his cock, slick and hot, making his entire body ache with a red hot pleasure.

“ _Darius_ ,” Garen whined, professing his lover’s name like he was begging the god’s for everything beautiful and savage in their cosmos. This was a moment of reverence, of want, o a pleasure so consuming it made your veins burn like trails of fire searing the body to the bone. “Darius, God, _Darius_ ,” he cried, tilting his head back into the pillows as his thighs began to shake and his arms strained against the rope. He felt like his body was beginning to wither to only the pleasure he felt, only his nerves and the burning desperation rolling like hot waves through his body, slowly pooling at the bottom of his stomach. Each time he felt Darius’s cock press against his walls to fill him that consuming sea of pleasure threatened to finally overtake him. He felt so close, like he was on this edge and he was only still standing on it because Darius was holding him there, forcing him to last as long as he had.

He was so damn _close_ , he couldn’t bare it. His mouth hung open in exaltation, eyes half lidded as he could think of nothing but these sensations that smothered him in a haze. The only thing that mattered was the man above him and his dick. Darius could feel Garen tightening around him, taking his cock deeper as he watched the younger man wither with moans and beg him in a shaky, needy voice for _more, more, harder, please, Darius_.

Darius shifted his weight onto on of his forearms and slipped his fingers between the lips of Garen’s vagina, stroking his clit lightly. A shaky, loud cry left Garen from only a single soft touch against his clit and that only fed the hungry fire in Darius’s own body. He quickly began rubbing his clit in harsh circles, abusing it just as much as he was abusing his wet hole while pounding into him. Darius watched and savored the sight of Garen being overwhelmed with pleasure, his head rolling to the side and then the other, his thighs shaking and his arms pulling in vain against the rope that held him in place. Garen was overcome with the feeling of Darius inside of him, by the pleasure of having his clit so roughly stroked, all he could think of was the dick pounding into over and over. He felt like his entire body was being pulled inside and out and he felt _so full_ , so full and he still wanted more.

“Darius— Darius, I’m gonna cum,” he said between breaths, his voice made weak and raw from how hard Darius has fucked him. Darius was only encouraged to keep going, though; he wanted to see Garen shaking and moaning his name underneath him as he came.

His hand started stroking his clit harder as he kept thrusting into him as rough as before with Garen’s walls now clenching around him and his own pleasure began to coil tightly within his body. It was so overwhelming, so tight and hot within his body that broken cries left Garen’s mouth before he was even aware that he was making those sounds. Garen’s thighs were shaking, his body writhing and twisting while Darius’s cock still pounded into him, with each thrust pushing him further and further into a pleasure so deep and hot he felt he couldn't breathe.

Darius kept fucking him roughly, grunting with each thrust as he struggled to maintain a balance of fucking Garen and blindly seeking his own pleasure. He was gruff and harsh, thrusting into Garen and groaning when he felt him tighten around his dick. Each moan, each desperate broken cry, each time Garen said his name felt like another stroke of flames over his skin. He was so _tight_ , he was so wet, he could feel his own arousal beginning to pool in his stomach as something hard and heavy. His entire body felt heavy with the need to cum, and each time he felt Garen’s wet heat tighten even further around him, he was closer to cuming.

The closer Darius got, the more reckless and sloppy he got, too. The hand against Garen’s clit was rough and stroked him in uncoordinated motions while his hips moved desperately and wildly. A deep groan rumbled in his throat as his thrusts grew shallow and he buried his cock as deep inside Garen as he could. Garen rolled his hips up against Darius as he watched him grow fall into that deep, animalistic desire of blindly seeking his own pleasure. He was steadily coming undone above him and Garen soaked in the sight of him with his mouth open, sweat dripping down his skin and his hair a mess as he thrust without any sense of rhythm. Garen eagerly rolled his hips and if his hands weren’t tied, he would have pulled Darius down to kiss him.

He watched and _felt_ as Darius finally came, his pleasure pulsing through his body and making his hips move in sharp, shallow motions. Darius groaned as he came and Garen clenched tightly around him as he buried himself to the hilt inside of him. Garen felt Darius’s cock twitch inside of him and he also felt his cum steadily filling him, hot and wet and _god_ , Garen felt he was so close, he was so full, so full of everything, of Darius.

His orgasm finally spilled through his entire body in a consuming wave as he felt Darius cum inside of him, making him shake and arch his back up while his arms strained again. His body stiffened and he felt those heavy, dark pulses burn him to his core until his walls tightened and clenched down on the thick cock inside of him. His head fell back as he moaned out, his mouth hanging open as he panted and let the final waves of his orgasm pulse through his body until he felt dazed and spent. All of his senses felt hazy, his body felt limp and sore. He could still feel Darius’s cock inside of him and both of their cum beginning to drip slowly from his spent hole.

Darius admired Garen again with his half lidded eyes and dazed senses, his skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his thighs and vagina wet from having fucked so hard, and Darius’s cock still inside of him as he savored the feeling of such a tight, wet hole for a little while longer. Garen was entirely limp underneath him, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths while Darius saw his own cum starting to leak out of him. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d be tempted to roll Garen over onto his stomach and take him again, but he supposes he’ll have to save that for another time.

As he finally pulls out of Garen, a weak groan left him as he was still sensitive from having been fucked so thoroughly. Darius kept his folds spread with the thumb of one of his hands to admire the mess he had made of Garen and he was rewarded with watching his cum mixed with Garen’s own steadily leaking out of his hole. A subtle smirk pulled at one corner of his lips as he watched, and just to tease him, he drug his hand over Garen’s clit. His thighs jerked as it was suddenly touched, and another quiet, weak whine left him as his overstimulated nerves were teased.

Darius chuckled softly, but he doesn’t tease Garen anymore. He lets his hand move slowly and gently over one of his thighs and sets to work untying the rope binding his knees together. As he untied the rope, Darius laid Garen’s leg down himself and set the rope down next to them in a neat circle, then moved to the other knee. When both were free and Garen was allowed to finally let his legs down, he sighed deeply, rolling each leg back and forth to stretch out the soreness. Finally, Darius leaned forward and untied the rope around his wrists, and when they were freed Garen let a content hum rise in his throat. He let his hands fall onto his chest, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he relaxed. He was content and tired, a soft blissful smile on his lips and his body littered with bruises that he would admire in the morning while thinking of Darius.

Darius took the cords of rope into his hand again and rose from the bed, leaving Garen rest for the time being as he returned the rope to where he had gotten it from earlier. When he came back to the bedside, he settled down next to Garen and laid one of his hands over his stomach. Garen opened his eyes and looked up at him, smile still on his lips, only to be met with Darius leaning forward to kiss him. He met Darius part of the way, one of his hands raising to curl around the back of his neck as they kissed slowly and deeply, soaking in each other tenderly. Garen hummed in the kiss and Darius could feel his lips spreading as he smiled against his own, and when he pulled back, Garen looked up at him with a deep affection. Darius returned the smile with a subtle one of his own; his content bliss was contagious to some degree.

Garen pulled his hand away from Darius’s neck and used it to push back the stray strands of his hair that had fallen earlier, sliding them back into the combed back style Darius often wore. Garen doubts they’ll stay, but he takes it as an excuse to be tender and loving with him, and it does earn him a subtle amused grin from the older man.

Darius let his arm slip further around Garen until it was laid over his waist and he used it to pull him slightly closer, until Garen’s shoulder was against his chest. With his cheek resting against the hand he had propped up, he looks down at Garen with a vaguely devious, expectant expression.

“So, ‘ _Daddy_ ,’ huh?” he asked, a sly grin on his lips and brows raised.

He watched as Garen’s cheeks immediately darkened with a blush and he looked away from him, obviously embarrassed. He knew exactly what he was doing once again and Garen’s reaction didn’t disappoint him. Garen brought a hand up to cover half of his face with the back of his palm, though Darius could still see the warm blush that colored his cheeks and was quickly spreading to his ears. He couldn’t help but chuckle seeing Garen so flustered, his reaction was endearing.

“It— It just kind of.. came out,” Garen finally answered, mumbling more than speaking. Darius hummed in response, his coy grin still spread across his lips as he watched Garen. He found it amusing that he’d be so flustered when they had fucked so hard not long ago, though he supposes that’s also what made Garen so cute at times.

“I wonder what other things I can get out of you in the heat of the moment,” Darius mused with the intent of teasing Garen further. Garen huffed and covered his face further, which only earned him another amused chuckle from his lover. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Garen’s temple and pulled the young man closer against his body.

“You don’t need to be so embarrassed, Garen,” he says, “It’s fine.”

Garen let his hands fall away, letting them settle over the arm around his waist and looked up at Darius ( though, there was still a light blush on his cheeks ). “You don’t mind?” he asked, his voice softer and holding a hint of his embarrassment.

Darius offered him another kiss and a patient smile. “No, I don’t mind,” he answered, “So long as you don’t mind getting fucked like that again.” His smile spread wider, and his teasing comment earned a quick snort of amusement from Garen.

“Do you really think I mind that?”

Darius only chuckled warmly in response, though he’s not surprised by such an eager answer. “Not at all love, I was just making sure,” he answered, his tone softer and words carrying a deeper meaning. Garen’s expression softened to a more loving smile, looking up at Darius with adoration. He felt safe laying here next to Darius, with his arm wrapped around him; there was no other place Garen would rather be.

Garen raised one of his hands and laid it against Darius’s cheek, his thumb stroking his skin and gently urging Darius to meet him in another kiss. When they kissed, it was slow and languid, moving gently to feel each other entirely, to love each other.


End file.
